Hommage aux corbeaux
by Ada-Diana
Summary: "Loin des yeux, loin du coeur". Ouais, c'est ça. C'est qui qui a inventé cette connerie ? Hein ? C'est qui ? Parce que moi j'vais te dire, enfoiré, t'as beau être loin de moi, j'penses tout le temps à toi. Rating pour le language.


**Hommage aux corbeaux**

**Bonjour every body. Voici un petit texte, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, pourquoi ce style et pourquoi à _cette_ heure ? (pour vous donner une idée, il doit être un truc du genre 4h 30 du mat ..). Enfin, j'avais envie, besoin. Tout m'est venu très naturellement, j'espère que c'est pas trop bizarre, que ça vous plaira. Enfin bon, tout ça pour trop rien dire, bonne lecture :)**

_« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. »_

Ouais, c'est ça. C'est qui qui a inventé cette connerie ? Hein ? C'est qui ? Parce que moi j'vais te dire, enfoiré, t'as beau être loin de moi, j'penses toujours à toi. Comme un fou, jours et nuits, t'occupe toutes mes pensées. Et bien malgré moi, j'préfère t'le dire! Tu sais, c'est comme quand tu te dis « il faut que je penses pas à ça, il faut pas que je penses à ça .. » bin finalement tu veux que j'te dises ? Tu penses tout le temps à « _ça_ ». Essaye, ça marche systématiquement. … Ça y est, tu l'as fait ? Maintenant, je sais que t'esquisses même un ptit sourire. Si si, je le vois ! Bon, gardes ce sourire jusqu'à la fin. Où j'en étais ? Ha oui. J'en étais à toi, _mon obsession_ pour _toi_ du moins.

Puis vint un jour où on est censé oublier quand même. Aaaaah! Le jour bénit et maudit à la fois! Tu espère vraiment oublier, pour ne plus souffrir, pour arrêter toute cette souffrance. Pis d'un autre côté, tu te sentirais coupable d'oublier, ou _pire_, tu as _peur_ d'oublier.

Et moi c'est exactement ça. J'ai peur de t'oublier, d'oublier notre amour. La couleur de tes yeux, troublante et sombre et la façon dont tu me faisais frissonner quand tu me regardais. Tes micros-sourires, que moi seul voyait la plupart du temps, ton corps pâle. Je n'ai jamais été trop attiré par la pâleur, la blancheur ou la sobriété, le noir. Moi c'est l'orange! Les couleurs vives et chaudes, qui réchauffent le cœur et le corps, comme le soleil d'été. Et pourtant, je suis tombé amoureux de tes couleurs simples.. Ta peau blanche, pure, tes yeux et tes cheveux, noirs, plus noirs que de l'encre et indéchiffrables. Tu sais, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais depuis que je te connais, mon animal préféré c'est le corbeau. Il te ressemble, l'animal! Classe et sobre, menaçant et imposant. Je vais souvent en voir. Je les observe, immobile pendant des heures et je penses à toi, à moi .. je sais que je devrais pas. Mais je le fais, j'observe leur battements d'aile, la brillance de leurs plumes soignées, la façon qu'ils ont de réduire au silence le vent par leurs vigoureux envols. Oui des envols .. c'est ce qu'il te manque mon cœur, la liberté. T'es enchainé ! Ouais, t'as une putain de chaine autour du cou ! Une chaine faite de secrets de famille, de vengeance, d'alliances et de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Surement de beaucoup de fierté et d'orgueil ! Mais tu veux que je te dises mon grand ? Cette chaine, c'est toi même qui te l'ai mise autour du cou alors viens surtout pas te plaindre ! Ce serais le chapeau, _moi_, _te_ consolant,_ toi,_ .. et pour quoi ? Pour quoi, hein ? Pour nous avoir abandonnés, Sakura, moi et tout les copains, le village. Tu t'rends compte ? Faudrait que_ je_ _te_ soulage de _ta_ peine de _m_'avoir laissé, _moi_ ? Nan nan, désolé mon grand, ça marchera peut être avec les filles, _ça_. Pour _ça_, je parle des remords, des excuses bidons. Ouais, pour moi faudra trouver autre chose.

Enfin, pour ça, faudrait d'abord que tu reviennes. Et ça, c'est pas gagné. Je sais pas si un jour tu reviendras mon cœur, si tu auras fait tout ce que tu veux faire, si tu te libérera un jour de ta chaine pour revenir présenter tes excuses bidons, verser même quelques larmes qui sait ? Enfin. Si tu arrives à tuer Itachi, ton frère. C'est triste quand même, votre histoire tu trouves pas ? Tu crois pas qu'au lieu de te battre avec lui, de chercher à lui faire payer, tu devrais lui en parler, exorciser ta peine ? Parce que une fois que tu l'auras tué, tu f'ras quoi hein ? Tu penses peut être que tu seras soulagé ? Conneries. Tu voudras peut être te tuer. Oui, je vois bien la scène, toi tuant ton frère puis te vidant de ton sang à côté de son cadavre. Non quoique. Quelqu'un pourrais bien venir te sauver, ho je ne sais pas, un boulet du genre … moi ? Donc, je recommence. Alors, tu tue ton frère, jusque là on est d'accord ? Biiiien. Puis comment tu fais pour te suicider -parce que oui, c'est un suicide!- .. tu te tranches les veines avec un kunaï ? Nan, trop _simple_ peut être. Trop_ basique_. Tu es un Uchiwa quand même, faut avoir un minimum d'originalité et de classe. Tu te fracasses la tête contre un mur ? Ha ha, non c'est encore pire. Ça y est, je sais. Pas besoin de détails sanglants, morbides, juste classe et sobre c'est ça ? Puis une pointe de romantisme. Oui, après tout, ta mère n'était pas un symbole de douceur ? Tu en a hérité dans certains de tes traits tu sais .. quelques fois, quand tu penses que l'on ne te vois pas, tu as cette expression bienheureuse. Bon, souvent quand tu dors je l'admet. Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, je me levais plus tôt juste pour te regarder dormir, avant ton réveil ? Enfin, revenons au sujet, c'est à dire, ta mort. Y'a pas grand chose à dire. Je te vois, devant ton frère, déjà mort à tes pieds, avec une expression trouble .. avant de tomber à ton tour, à ses côtés, pour l'éternité... après tout ton frère, c'est toute ta vie, non ? Ta .. raison de vivre ?

Mais permet moi de te dire ça, chéri, oui, permet le moi. De toute façon t'as pas le choix de 1 et de 2, tu m'entends même pas. Alors, je peux bien te dire ce que je veux. Et je vais le faire. Enfoiré, amour, quelque soit le surnom par lequel je t'appelle, sache d'abord que mon cœur est à toi et à toi seul. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais. Je le sais, je ne peux rien y faire. Après je voulais te dire, que _si _jamais, tu pensais un peu à moi, de temps en temps et que _si_ tu voudrais venir me voir, même pour me dire adieu, je ne sais pas _si_ je serais là quand tu seras là. Quand tu reviendras. _Si_ tu reviens. Que de _si_ ..

Enfin. Comme toi, j'ai des choses à faire, sauver le monde, tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas de qui toi ou moi craquera le premier et abandonnera. Je ne sais pas. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que quand tu reviendras, je serais peut être mort, au combat ou qui sait .. en me tranchant les veines avec un kunaï ? Ce que je veux te dire aussi amour, c'est que si tu veux revenir, fais le vite.

Je ne t'attendrais pas toute ma vie. Mais si je serais là, enfoiré, tu me trouveras. Debout, face aux corbeaux.

**Fin.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment .. n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cet écrit. Enfin, bon je vous dit bonne nuit, il est 5h dans quatre minutes ;)**


End file.
